disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Iridessa
Iridessa is one of the main characters in the Disney Fairies franchise. She is a light talent fairy with an African appearance and is often the first to voice discomfort about Tinker Bell not wanting to accept her job as a tinker. She is voiced by actress Raven-Symoné. Background Development In an early interview with Raven-Symoné for the original Tinker Bell film, she noted that the role of Iridessa was given to her when she was eighteen. She also noted that when she first approached the character, she gave the character a very high pitched, stereotypical fairy voice. The filmmakers suggested that she simply use her natural voice, which gave the light fairy a more realistic outlook. Personality Iridessa, one of the most talented light fairies, is a detail-oriented perfectionist. She’s passionate about her work, but can also be a worrywart, even when she tries to see the bright side of things, but often smells disaster. It can take some convincing to get her to go along with a risky or dangerous plan (a stubbornness that Tink certainly has too). In the end she will do anything to help a friend. Film appearances ''Tinker Bell Iridessa is first seen at Tinker Bell's arrival, alongside her friends and other light talent fairies. They quickly befriend the newcomer Tinker Bell upon her first full day in Pixie Hollow. One day, however, while getting their supply of pixie dust, Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist and Fawn are greeted by an excitable Tink who tells her friends that she plans on changing her talent, so she can be able to travel to the mainland alongside them. Like the rest of her friends, Iridessa is hesitant to follow through with such an idea and is actually the last of Tink's friends to accept the idea. After training to become a water-talent fairy ends in failure, Tink attempts to become a light fairy. Iridessa attempted to teach her how to catch light and bestow upon lightning bugs. Like the water fairy training, the light talent training ends in disaster. After more failed attempts with Rosetta and Fawn, Tinker Bell finds a lost music box and begins to repair it. Unbeknown to her, Iridessa and the others were witnessing the event silently and are proud to see Tinker Bell putting her talent to good use. Later on, Pixie Hollow is preparing to go off to the mainland to change the seasons, but the preparations are destroyed by a stampede of sprinting thistles. The damage is so great that Queen Clarion is forced to call off the trip to the mainland. Tink puts her talent to good use once more and creates an array of inventions capable of restoring the preparations within a few hours. In the finale, Iridessa and the others are able to go to the mainland on schedule, with Tink tagging along to return the music box. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In the sequel, Iridessa is first seen at the opening, carrying on with her normal duties of changing the seasons on the mainland. Later on, she is seen with Silvermist at Fairy Tale Theater and was apparently spooked by the story that was just told. The next day, Iridessa is taking a flight with Silvermist and Rosetta when Tinker Bell approaches them and asks for extra pixie dust. The reason why is unknown to Iridessa and the others, but they have to deny her request as they need all the pixie dust they can use for their trips to the mainland. Later on, Iridessa is seen making preparations for the blue harvest moon festival. In the end, she is seen with her friends, celebrating Tink's successful duty to bestow blue pixie dust upon Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue In this film, Iridessa and the other fairies attend a summer camp. When Tinker Bell is captured by the human girl named Lizzie, she joins her friends on their quest to rescue her. At one point, Vidia gets trapped in mud and while Iridessa and the others are trying to pull her out, an oncoming vehicle comes right into their patch, threatening to crush them. Iridessa uses her light to blind the driver, forcing him stop the truck. When the driver exits the vehicle to see if anyone was around, they grab on to his loose shoelace to get themselves out of the mud. After finding and saving Tink, Iridessa and the others lend their pixie dust to Lizzie in order to save Vidia, who was kidnapped by Lizzie's father and taken to London for study. After the rescue, the fairies and humans make peace and are seen together, having a picnic and reading through Lizzie's research journal on fairies. Secret of the Wings On an ordinary day, Iridessa is carrying on with her normal duties when she heard Tinker Bell broke the fairy laws and crossed the border over to the Winter Woods and froze her wings. Because of the harsh winter climate, warm fairies aren't allowed to cross the border that separates the Winter Woods and the rest of Pixie Hollow. Iridessa, Rosetta, and Silvermist meet up with Tinker Bell, Fawn, and Vidia at the doctor where Tink is said to be just fine. After they depart, Tink tells her friends about how her wings sparkled and glowed when she crossed the border. Like the others, Iridessa believes it was just the light from the sun, but Tink feels the Winter Woods was calling her. Later that night, Clank gathers Iridessa and the others, who learn that Tinker Bell crossed the border again and met her sister Periwinkle, a frost talent fairy. Tink plans on creating a snow making machine that will allow Peri to get a tour of Pixie Hollow. Iridessa helps out and the following day, Periwinkle is taken on a breathtaking tour. Iridessa shows Periwinkle her ability to create rainbows, which puts Peri into awe. However, the hot climate begins to destroy Periwinkle's wings, forcing the frost fairy to return home. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, force Tink and Peri to never see each other again. The next day, the snow maker machine goes out of control, so Iridessa and the other evacuate the fairies and animals to the warmth of shelters. Periwinkle and the frost fairies are able to save the Pixie Dust Tree by preserving it however, thus saving Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods. Finally, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori allow Tinker Bell and Periwinkle to see each other, as well as allowing warm fairies to cross the border. The Pirate Fairy Iridessa appeared in the ''The Pirate Fairy, where she and her friends magically swaped talents because of the multi-colored dust that Zarina experimented with and made. Iridessa became a garden fairy. Books At the beginning of Vidia and the Fairy Crown, Iridessa talks briefly when Queen Clarion asks everyone if they have seen her crown. Iridessa is seen briefly in Fira and the Full Moon when all the light-talents eat together. Then again at the arrival of the triplets, Sparkle, Helios, and Glory. In Tink, North of Never Land, Terence gives Iridessa her daily cup of fairy dust. She then showed him a light show with sparkles of every color. She is seen again at the end having been worried about Tink, and happy to see her. In Iridessa, Lost at Sea, she is attacked by an owl and than appointed by Queen Clarion to find a way to get rid of it. Tink comes and helps Iridessa with ideas. They have a fight about what they should do, Tink goes to find a bottle and Iridessa goes after her. They accidentally get trapped in the bottle and thrown off the ship. They encounter several creatures along the way including a sea turtle, the mermaids Numi and Oola, then a colorful crab. They made a boat out of the bottle than washed along the shore when Beck found them and helped them back to Pixie Hollow. The light-talents then helped put sunbeams in the bottle to scare away the owl. They put the bottle in this nest forcing him to leave. Other appearances ''Pixie Hollow Games In the television special, Iridessa represents the light talent fairies and takes the position of team captain with Lumina as her team partner. During the teacup challenge, Iridessa sparks too much pixie dust on her teacup that both Iridessa, Lumina and the teacup fly on top of the cave, causing them to get eliminated from the competition. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Iridessa makes an appearance during the ''Pixie Hollow mini-game. Disney Parks Iridessa is currently available for meet-and-greets at Disneyland's Pixie Hollow. In the spring, a topiary of Iridessa can be found in Epcot for the Flower and Garden Festival. In the Spring of 2010, Iridessa and her fellow fairies were featured in Fairies Primavera at Tokyo DisneySea. Trivia *She looks similar to a young Princess Tiana, but with lighter skin. Gallery External Links Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:African characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters